Indestructible
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: Rukia thinks Ichigo is indestructible. Songfic - based off of the song by Disturbed.


AK: Just another songfic oneshot, this time featuring Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach.

Song: Indestructible by Disturbed

Disclaimer: I dun own either Disturbed or Bleach......

*************************************

_Another mission, the powers have called me away_

_Another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor of coming back home again_

_No explanation will matter after we begin_

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

The Hollow was reflected in Ichigo's smoldering amber eyes and off the blade of his zanpaku-to, his lithe and muscular body tensed and ready to strike, ready to fight, ready to prove the beast before him why he would not win.

Several feet away, Rukia stood alert and fearful, here gigai of no use, as she watched Ichigo combat the monster on his own.

_I'll have you know_

_That I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war!_

With nothing more than a few slices of his blade, the Hollow fell before him, nothing more than a mound of lifeless shell. Rukia breathed in relief, wondering why she had even bothered to waste energy being concerned for Ichigo. The boy was powerful, he would not fall to demise so easily.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight_

_Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_

_I carry out my orders without a regret_

_My declaration embedded deep under my skin_

_A permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

"Ichigo! There are more coming!" Rukia suddenly shrieked, noticing a riot of Hollows charging after the orange haired boy.

But Ichigo Kurosaki's demented grin revealed pleasure, and after motioning Rukia to stay behind him to keep her from their reach, he let out a roar to combat that of a lion's and lunged into the thick of Hollows, his sword slashing in every direction, cutting the remains of the monsters into fragments and causing crimson liquid to spurt everywhere and coat everything like red paint.

_You will be shown_

_How I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war!_

"Behind you, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, half tempted to close her eyes and will herself not to see a Hollow stab its pincers through the back of Ichigo's head, but with surprising agility, he twisted a full 360 and hacked off the claw of the Hollow, then proceeded to inject his sword into its mouth.

The Hollow fell dead in a pile of clattering bones and marrow.

_I'm indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I am indestructible_

"You cannot kill what you did not create!" Ichigo spat, his sword lashing in every direction, his limbs moving faster than possibly light itself. Soon, he was the only one standing in a mass of bodies and scarlet puddles, his brilliant flaming hair matted with blood and umber eyes still burning with lust for rage.

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war!_

"Sometimes, Ichigo...." Rukia murmured, coming from behind the black robed boy, her head bowed so her black hair covered her violet blue eyes, "I think you might be indestructible....."

"Sometimes Rukia," Ichigo responded, not turning to face her, "I think you may be right."

"And sometimes, I feel almost a little scared....." she whispered, staring at his back, his robes glistening with blood in the dying sunlight.

"And sometimes....." Ichigo finally turned to face her, his expression numb and unreadable. "You have a good reason to be."


End file.
